The Morning
by lizzybennet95
Summary: Pure fluffy goodness! BxE All Human


**Hola!!! Me again!!! This started out as a long story in my head, then i realized, i just dont have the time to write it anymore. **

**So now its just a fluffy one shot that im not very proud of. =*( Maybe ova the summer , ill open this ancient file again and make something more of it, **

**but for now, heres the fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I wish i did, but i dont. (Hint Hint this is a good thing to get for my b-day)**

Staten Island, New York

5:30 am

"Good morning Staten Island!" I sang as I swung into the room were my husband of _officially_ one year was still sleeping.

I ruffled his hair and pounced on him.

"It is 5:30am and it is going to be a perfect day! Slightly breezy with a 5% chance of precipitation and unusually warm for this time of year, but absolutely** gorgeous **skies today."

"You can get weather anytime," I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Anywhere," I kissed his forehead. "On 1010 WINS. Back to you." I said, kissing his lips lightly.

"Bella!" Edward groaned, wincing at my weight on his chest. "Not that I don't love you getting me up, I do, but…."

He grumbled, kissing me back, "Can't you find another way to wake me up?"

"Fine!" I said, smirking. "No more kisses for you in the morning!"

That made Edward's head snap towards me, eyes wide open.

I giggled and scrambled off of him and into the kitchen of our flat before he could grab me.

I snickered as I heard him trip in his effort to reach me.

I only allowed myself half a second to glance at my other half's disheveled bronze hair and clothing before taking off squealing into the living room, a bad choice on my part because there I was trapped.

I laughed out loud when Edward barreled into the room, sweeping me off my feet and landing us both on the sofa.

He captured my lips in a way that even after an entire year with him still made me melt.

"Happy 1st anniversary." I whispered.

Edward pulled away from me and a shocked and amused expression came over his face. "That's today!"

I slapped his arm and he grinned my favorite crooked grin.

"And may we have many more, Mrs. Mason." He said, kissing me. "Ya know, it really is too early for all this running." He said.

"Well next time I just let you catch me, Mr. Mason." I replied, snuggling into him.

Time seemed to slow as we sat together and listened to each other's heart beats. The steady drums were one and the same, beating simultaneously, even when at one time, one of them had been a little off beat………

_Flashback, 3 years~_

_I had known about my 'aortic stenosis' (a diesese in which the blood valves fail to open fully, thereby obstructing blood flow in and out from the heart) for almost a month, and that I had a date with the surgen in five days [Friday] for my OHS. (Open Heart Surgery) The only thing I hadn't known about was the fact that I would collaspe from cardiac arrest in the middle of a coffeeshop, and just hours before I was supposed to check into the hospital, I was rushed into emergency surgery._

_I had been grabbing myself a "final cappachino" as I like to call it, at the Starbucks around the corner from the hospital. My mother and father weren't due to arrive until the day before the surgery, so I was looking at 4 days with an IV in my arm with nothing to do but think about what was to come. _

_I sat by the window with my cup in my hand, not willing to move, letting the sun warm my face. _

"_Refill?" A charming voice asked from behind me. Edward, in his apron, stood by my table. "You get a free refill if you get here before 10 o'clock." He said, flashing the crooked grin I now know so well. I remember thinking………Oh. My. Goodness. Did that __**god in human form **__just talk to __**me?!?! **__I could make out his muscles under his apron, and could tell from his sharp and intelligent eyes that there was a brain underneath the amazing mess of brozne hair atop his head._

_Then I realized what he was asking. I glanced down in my cup, which was only half empty, sighing. "No thank you, I'm fine at the moment," Blushing at the way he was looking at me. "Just give me a call if you need somthing" He replied, sticking out his hand. "Edward." "Bella," I replied, smiling at the warmth in my fingertips as I shook his hand and my heart began to race. _

_He let his hand linger in mine for a moment before turning and heading back to the counter. I slid in my seat and sighed happily. He was just to perfect to be real. Of course, it was just my luck that I meet an amazing guy right before I go into intensive care. _

_I stood up, suddenly, feeling dizzy. In the process, I knocked over my coffee. Edward was beside me in a flash with a mop and a "__**Caution; Wet Floor**__"sign. _

"_I think I'll need that refill, actually." I said sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, I'm a huge klutz." "It's no trouble at all." Edward said, grinning the grin that once again made my heart race; only, it wasn't Edward…My heart was raceing of its own accord. "Bella?" Edward said, taking my arm as I swayed. "BELLA!" The last thing I saw before I fell was Edward's face leaning over me and the last thing I felt were Edward's arms around me, catching me before I hit the floor; and I was right, he __**was**__ really muscled._

_My eyes fluttered. Where was I?I could feel the sharp pain in my arm and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw the IV protruding from my arm. I glanced at the whitewash walls which could only be found in a hospital room. __**Great.**__ I could hear someone snoring softly in the chair beside me, but I had not the energy to even lift my head to see who it was. (I ruled out both of my parents because my mother doesn't snore at all, and my father does an extreamly impressive immitaion of a chainsaw.) It was at this moment that my doctor choose to stride in. Dr. Cartcholitivz (It took me weeks to be able to pronounce that, so now, he's just Doc.) was an imposing man with a good heart who had been with me since the strep throat that jump-started this whole mess. "Isabella! You're up!" he cried happily. He rushed over to my monitors and did a happy dance as he looked over them, which looked odd for a 50+ year old man to do. "Bella, you are going to be perfect." He said, with tears in his eyes. "I'm glad to hear it, Doc." I said, smiling. "Only…what happened? And what day is it?" "Today's Friday, Bella." Doc replied. "Friday? Great, what a day to wake up." I grummbled. "Today, you and my heart get to spend 5 hours together without my stupid skin in the way." "Oh no, Isabella." Doc said. "You remember passing out, right?" "How could I forget?" I said, thinking of Edward. I wondered where he was… "Well, sweetie, you went into cardiac arrest, and with your heart in the state it was in, I had to opperate immeadiatly." I stared at Doc in shock. "Wait, I was out for five days, and missed the entire operation!" "Si, senorita." Doc said. I sighed in content, but it hurt my chest. _

"_So, I'm fine."_

"_Yup."_

"_And the aortic stenosis is gone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And I never have to come back here again?"_

"_I'm hurt, Bella, you don't want to visit me?"_

_I smiled and raised my non-stuck arm in which I semi-wrapped Doc up in a huge hug. "Thank You!" I whispered with all my might, crying. Doc brushed my tears away and kissed my forehead, like my grandfather used to. He stood to get out, but then turned back to me and said, "Oh, and your friend's still here. He got you to the hospital faster than an ambulance could've. You would've died if he hadn't done that. But he's certianly annoying; I nearly had to amputate his arm to get his hand off yours when we were going into surgery. He's more faithful than a bloodhound; hasn't left your side since you fell." Doc strode to the doorway before calling out, "Mr. Mason! She's up."_

_The person next to me joulted up, disoriented. I saw Edward, a mess, and still in his uniform from Starbucks. His reflex reaction was to look at me, and he did a double take when he saw my wide eyes staring at him._

"_BELLA! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" he shouted. He threw himself on me and kissed me for the first of many times to come. He instantly drew back, though, much to my disapointment, going dark red. "I'm sorry, Bella, I just, so happy, you're ok, gonna be fine, out for so long, didn't know what to do…" he stamered. He looked my in the eyes with a look which I had never seen anyone but my parents give me. "I'm sorry I kissed you, Bella. I'm just very happy you are awake. " He said smoothly, all emotion gone. I smiled a huge smile one that made my cheeks hurt. "I didn't mind." I replied, and felt my newly healed hurt almost burst as Edward smiled back at me._

_End Flashback_

Edward looked down at me and smiled the same smile which captured my heart 3 years ago. "Thanks for saving my life." I said, pulling his head down to kiss him. "It was a very selfish act." Edward replied. "In saving your life, I only ended up saving my own"

**Well, not the best....but who cares. Review make my world go round!!**


End file.
